


Thanks to Potions

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Severus Snape just came back to teach Potions one more year. What follows is an incident that changes his perspective forever.





	Thanks to Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I make no money off this. It is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> This idea is not originally mine, I borrowed it from the internet and expanded on it!

~~~Snape POV~~~

Not sure why I came back in the first place. Oh yeah, to teach Mr. Malfoy the ropes of becoming a Potions Master, he will be taking over me after he graduates. I survived luckily after Nagini’s poisonous bite. I was very lucky. I took back up the Potions position after Slughorn retired again for the second time saying he couldn’t deal with the after effects of the war. They luckily found a replacement for the DADA position for a year, in the form of curse breaker Bill Weasley, he took the position to tutor Potter to take on the position after he graduated as well. Charlie Weasley was game keeper and COMC professor. Seems they had stayed this year to help Mrs. Weasley deal with the sudden death of Fred. I hate this date. Today is a day that should not be celebrated, but alas, McGonagall forces me to play along and celebrate it with including a special potion for our dear 8th years that came back this year to complete their NEWTs. Not many came back, so all 8th years roomed, dined and went to classes together. I gave up the position of Headmaster to McGonagall, who still teaches Transfiguration. I am her deputy headmaster, and head of Slytherin house still. Bill is head of Gryffindor.

I am not happy about including this ridiculous potion, but I will make the most of it.

I enter the Potions classroom in usual fashion, with a bang and a glare. “To day we will be making a potion and testing it. I will not tell you what it is until you are partnered up. I will be making the pairs so don’t get too excited.” I drawl.

The class groaned aloud, which I smirked at.

“Boot and Patil, Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Nott and Bullstrode, Longbottom and McMillian, Finnegan and Corner, Potter and Malfoy. Now get moving!” I snap.

They all jump to move to sit with their new partners. Once they are all settled, I begin, “Alright class, if you turn your attention to the board I have written down ingredients and instructions for a modified potion that is in your book on page 214. Without looking at your book, can anyone tell me what we will be brewing?” I ask.

Of course Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are the only ones with their hands raised. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy?”

“It’s a basic love potion Professor,” He answers.

“Correct Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin. Now can you tell me what the problem with love potions is?” I ask.

“Yes, the problem is that it doesn’t produce real feelings. It renders the drinker incapable of coherent thought as all they care about is the brewer. The reason they illegal are because the make the drinker lose all sense of reality, they can’t make decisions or think properly for themselves. It is very dangerous.” He replies.

“Excellent, another 5 points to Slytherin. Today we will be brewing a modified version of this potion, you will need to decide which of you will brew and which of you will test the completed potion. I expect a two foot essay on the effects of a love potion by next class after experiencing it for yourselves. Now, this modified version will only last 20 minutes, so it is quite safe to administer. I warn you to not brew the full strength one yourselves. I got permission to brew this. Get started.” I explain.

The class gets right to it. Obtaining the right ingredients, chopping, dicing, and grinding ingredients and adding them to the potion. Not surprising as to who is doing the actual brewing and who is testing. Parkinson, Patil, Zabini, McMillian, Nott, Corner and Malfoy are the ones brewing. Everyone’s progress is coming along nicely.

As they begin to finish them, I notice the people testing hesitating before taking the dose. I just smirk and keep my mouth shut. They all know what would happen if they refused to take it.

Then it begins. Granger is snogging a surprised looking Parkinson, Weasley is dreamily looking at Zabini, Longbottom is blushing at McMillian, Finnegan is professing his love to Corner, and Boot is trying to plant a kiss on Patil.

“I don’t know what to tell you Malfoy, I don’t feel any different. Maybe you brewed it incorrectly.” I hear Potter say. I snap my attention towards their table. I watched Draco brew it, it was perfect. Which means, oh my! I curse under my breath and pinch the bridge of my nose. It makes more sense the longer I think about it. I get an idea to embarrass Potter.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, why don’t you turn to page 214 in your books and read the introduction to the love potion we are using. It might give you a hint as to why it didn’t work, because I know for a fact that the potion Mr. Malfoy brewed was indeed done correctly.” I enlighten them.

I watch them open their books and begin to read. I see the realization of what happened show on their features. Potter turns a bright red. Draco looks completely shocked. He looks at Potter to see if it’s true and it’s written all over his face. Potter buries his face in his hands and groans aloud. Victory! I see a slight smile form on Draco’s face. It’s not a smirk, it’s a smile, like he might return the sentiment.

“Don’t forget to do your essays, you’re dismissed.” I say as the potion wears off all of them. Potter can’t escape quickly enough. Draco chases after him. Huh, interesting.

At dinner, I don’t see Potter, but I do see Draco and it looks like he’s searching for someone, maybe Potter? It seems I might need to have a talk with the two of them. I need to sort this all out.

“Mr. Malfoy. Come see me in my office after dinner.” I tell him, he nods in agreement and I walk down to the dungeons.

A knock comes at my door not long after I arrive. “Enter.” I call out.

Draco comes in looking like the Malfoy heir. “You wished to see me Professor?” He asks.

“Yes, Draco I did. Have a seat. I wanted to check in with you after what transpired during class today.” I reply.

He sits down in the chair in front of my desk. “I’m fine thank you. What do you really want to know Severus?” He knows me too well.

“I want to know if you understand what happened.” I start.

“Yes, Potter has genuine feelings for me, so the love potion didn’t work on him.” He replies.

“Do you return these feelings?” I push.

“Yes, I do. Is that going to be a problem?” He snarls at me.

“No, absolutely not. I am not your father. I don’t believe what he thinks. I support you in whatever you want to do. He will most likely disinherit you because of it, but the Malfoy name no longer has any standing, so it doesn’t matter. I wish to see you happy. Even if it is with Potter. I might not like him, but he is preferable than most of your classmates.” I state.

“Thank you, Severus that is very much appreciated. I do not care about my inheritance. As long as I can be with him, then I can truly be happy. I don’t care about what other people think including my father.” He proclaims.

I admire that about him. “Well, what happened after class?”

“Nothing. I chased after him, but he disappeared and has not been seen since. He is avoiding me. I just want the chance to talk to him. I want to tell him how I feel. Maybe even ask him to be my boyfriend.” He tells me.

“Interesting. I don’t think Mr. Potter knows this. He’s very oblivious. Maybe I can help you.” I say.

“I’m listening.” He murmurs.

“I will send him a note to meet with me after breakfast tomorrow. I know it’s a Saturday, so no classes. If he doesn’t show up I will give him detention. Wait for him outside my office 20 minutes after breakfast. I wish to speak with him first. What you do you from there is up to you.” I tell him.

“Thank you.” He breathes and leaves my office in a better mood than he did entering it. I hope I am doing the right thing.

I just need to make sure he will treat my godson right, and make him happy.

I send off the note, hoping that he doesn’t disappoint me.

After breakfast I am waiting for Potter to arrive, when a soft knock sounds. “Enter.” I call out yet again.

A very meek looking Potter apprehensively steps through my doorway.

“Ah Mr. Potter, thank you for coming to see me.” I start.

“What did you want to see me about?” He asks.

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened in class yesterday.” I say.

“And you are going to tell me about staying away from your godson. I get it. You don’t have to tell me. I know I don’t deserve him. I told my friends, who were quite surprisingly supportive of my feelings, especially Ron. He muttered something about always being too obsessed with Malfoy to be healthy, now he understands why. Truthfully, I’m embarrassed because I didn’t even realize how I felt until I read it in black and white for myself.” He explains.

Well, that is interesting. I raise an eyebrow at him. “Actually, I wasn’t going to say anything like that. So listen up. My godson deserves the best. He is bright and passionate. He works hard and is very dedicated. He doesn’t show his feelings easily. He is hard to get to open up, but once you do, look out. He loves fiercely. His heart can be won if you work hard enough at it. He’s a great catch and you’d be lucky to have him. I think you would complement him well. He needs someone to challenge him, someone who is his equal. I think you could fill that role. You could keep up with him and give him what he needs. He needs love, and care. He deserves it. I believe you two could conquer the world if you got together.” I challenge him.

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.” He replies. He’s openly staring at me in shock. “Why are you tell me this?”

“I believe that you can make him happy. I believe that he will never be truly happy with another. I also want to warn you that if you ever hurt him or break his heart, not only will he retaliate and you will lose him forever, but you will have to deal with me.” I threaten him.

He visually gulps. Success. “I still don’t think I will do anything about it. I don’t even know if he likes me back. Besides, it’s just a crush. I will get over it eventually.” He sighs.

I roll my eyes at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be a Gryffindor? I thought you were smart and brave. Just keep your mind open and don’t let your opportunity for great happiness pass you by like I did. You may leave.” I proclaim.

~~~THIRD POV~~~

Harry leaves the office confused and scared. Draco is there waiting for him.

“Hey Potter, can we talk?” Draco asks.

Harry looks at him shyly and nods.

“Come with me.” Draco says leading them to their common room for privacy. Luckily no one is in there as all the eighth years had gone down to Hogsmeade for the day. We sit down in chairs in front of the fireplace.

They sit in silence for a moment before Draco breaks it. “I wanted to talk about yesterday. I tried to catch up to you after class, but you left in such a hurry, I couldn’t find you. You’ve been avoiding me ever since. Don’t deny it. It’s okay. I just wanted to tell you that I like you too.” Draco declares.

Harry stares blankly at him. “What?” He whispers.

“I know you like me, you can’t deny that either. I like you too.” Draco confesses.

“Really?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Draco replies with a warm smile.

“Wow.” Harry gasps.

“Will you be my boyfriend Harry?” Draco asks.

“Yes of course. I couldn’t be happier right now. Can I kiss you?” Harry pleads.

“Yes please.” Draco murmurs. They lean forward and capture each other’s lips in a sweet, affectionate, soft kiss. They pull a part smiling at each other.

The next day and all those following it, they are seen laughing, talking, holding hands, and kissing. Their relationship is quickly accepted by all those around them.

~~~Snape POV~~~

I smile at them fondly before schooling my features and making my emotions. McGonagall catches me though.

“I suppose I have you to thank for this?” Minerva asks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Minerva.” I mutter.

“Of course not. Well, whoever helped it along should be praised. It is good to see those two finally happy and together.” She replies with a twinkle in her eye.

I grind my teeth and tighten my jaw. I ignore her to the best of my ability. She knows nothing!

They both become professors and Hogwarts and live and work together.

Later at their wedding, they thank me and my potions class, with a special shout out to McGonagall as well, for helping them realize what was right in front of them the whole time. I toast to their continued happiness.

I brewed a male contraceptive potion for them as well. Which gave me my two grand godson’s James Sirius Malfoy-Potter, and Scorpius Severus Malfoy-Potter, as well as my beautiful grand goddaughter Lily Luna Malfoy-Potter. They are the loves of my life.

Harry and Draco love each other and their children more than life itself. Anyone who looks at them can see it. It is a beautiful gift that I treasure every day.

I am truly thankful that McGonagall made me include a love potion in my lesson plans, otherwise I would not have seen my godson live a happy life. I would not have the joys of being a grand godparent or seeing a love like nothing else.

All was well.


End file.
